


Mike Perry Is a Bum

by traceuse



Category: Mixed Martial Arts RPF
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceuse/pseuds/traceuse
Summary: Perry solves his issues with Till the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Mike Perry/Darren Till
Kudos: 3





	Mike Perry Is a Bum

Mike Perry stood in the locker room on Fight Island, waiting to attack his target. He had secretly flown to Yas Island, Abu Dhabi, to finally put his hands on Darren Till for all the shit talk he had done throughout the past few years. Till just loved to pretend like he was a better fighter than Perry, but even though he was never gifted a title shot, the African American man knew he was the better man, better fighter, and better all around badass motherfucker. He knew Till would be vulnerable to attack after his main event fight against Whittaker, and that was the prime time to jump him. 

He watched on the room’s television and saw the live feed of Till popping Whittaker with a beautiful left hook, knocking the former champion down to the ground, and then following up with some lethal ground and pound. As that rat-bastard Marc Goddard stopped the fight about nine punches late, Till jumped up to the top of the cage and shouted to the empty crowd. A nice knockout just wasn’t the same without the bloodthirsty crowd cheering. 

Mike watched as Anik asked Till, “That was an incredible performance! How exactly are you feeling right now after beating the former champion?”

Till, sweating buckets, responded, “Whittaker was never the true champion - he was just a champ on paper. I’m going to be the real champ one day! And while Izzy and Costa have their jerk-off fest I want to fight Mike Perry! That cunt doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut and won’t sign the damn contract. Sign it cunt!” 

Anik's eyes shot wide open when Till said the extreme curse words, live on television, and he spoke directly to America’s Christian families, “I’m sorry for the explicit words you just heard, folks.” 

Till smirked and said, “I’m coming for you Perry.”

Liverpool had just won the championship and Till had just finished the fight in one round; no one was going to bring his mood down. His coaches went to wait on him in the lobby while he made his way to the locker room to shower and change. Once Till entered the shower area, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was off. But he shrugged it off and stripped his horribly designed Reebok shirt and shorts off, so he was only left in his compression shorts. 

He was just about to shed his underwear and jump into the shower when he heard someone clearing their throat. He whirled around to see that dumb cunt Mike Perry grinning, standing in the shadows like a goon.   
“What the fook are you doing here?” Till exclaimed, “How did you even get in here?” 

Perry smiled and said, “Where there’s a Till, there’s a way. I’m here to fuck you up. Your shit talking has gone too far. Talking about my corner? That’s too far.”

“Oh please, you and I both know your girlfriend isn’t a real coach. She barely could be described as arm candy.” 

“I’ll fuck you up!” Perry seethed.

“Like you fooked that old man in Hooters?” 

With that vocal jab, Perry rushed forward and attempted to punch Till in the chin, but Till quickly ducked the punch and shot forward with a double-leg takedown. Perry had him in full guard, but Till grabbed his throat with both hands. Perry struggled to escape; his BJJ skills were notoriously lacking. 

“You need to be taught a lesson. A real man would fight me in the ring. You just wanted to get me alone so you could fight dirty,” Till said, pushing his face close to the African American. 

“I’ll fight dirty if I want to you cocksucker,” Perry said. 

There was a tense moment where the two of them locked eyes. In a rush, Perry surged forward and kissed Till. Till pulled back, utterly shocked, but eagerly followed the welterweight’s mouth. 

Till released the hold he had on Perry’s neck and dragged his hands down the toned abs underneath him. He slid his hands underneath Mike’s shirt, tugging at it until he got the hint and pulled it off so that they were laying there skin to skin. They resumed making out until Till grew breathless. 

“Wait, wait. What about your girlfriend?”

“Oh, I dumped her after she didn’t support me knocking out that senile man.”

“I would have supported you - I fooking hate old people.” Darren replied. 

Perry smiled and tugged the paler man’s compression shorts down, letting his dick snap upwards after it had spent painful minutes pressing against the restricting underwear. Till allowed Perry to roll them over, so that he was on the bottom. Perry reached down and grasped his member, slowly squeezing. 

Till gasped, “Suck it, bitch.” 

Mike happily complied, moving down to Till’s hips, taking it into his mouth. He struggled to fully envelop it with his lips, but he was content to try his hardest. Till groaned as Perry started to suck at the head. Perry gagged a bit as Till started to somewhat violently thrust into the welterweight’s mouth. 

Perry took deep breaths through his nose as he grabbed Till’s ass to have better control of how far he took the dick into his mouth. Within minutes, Till was ramming it down his throat, but he couldn’t complain - he had fantasized about this moment for months. Till’s hip thrusts started to grow more erratic as he moaned loudly. 

“Mike - I’m gonna-” but he couldn’t finish his sentence without another moan escaping his mouth. 

Perry looked up at him, gazing into each other’s eyes. He hummed in approval - he was no quitter. He would never tap out, except that one time with Cowboy but that armbar really hurt. With one last groan, Till exploded into Perry’s throat - releasing his manly seed into the welterweight’s digestive system. Perry managed to swallow most of it, but some dribbled onto his chin, which Till quickly wiped off with his hand. 

As Till pulled out, he said, “Wow, that was really something else.”

Perry nodded enthusiastically. There was an awkward moment until Perry spoke, “My turn?”

Till laughed as he pulled his underwear back on, “Nah. Catch ya later you little cunt.” 

Perry’s jaw dropped as Till left the locker room. He felt heartbroken, but he could only hope that by signing the contract maybe Till would give him a chance at true love.


End file.
